Talk:Bajoran Provisional Government
How much of this is canonically established? (esp. the governmental branches) -- EtaPiscium 03:14, 30 Sep 2004 (CEST) :Most of it is either from non-canon sources or personal inferences. --Andrew ::Then those parts should be removed as quickly as possible. Can you do that, Andrew? -- Cid Highwind 09:55, 1 Oct 2004 (CEST) :Well, that pretty much gutted it. --Andrew Sidebar I just noticed that this is the only governing body to use the template "sidebar government," and I have to question the use here. First off, on the note of that use, we see that Klingon Empire uses this sidebar, but their governing body (Klingon High Council does not, just as we see it used on Romulan Star Empire, but not Romulan Senate. I would point out that some of the fields being used here are therefore messed up if used the same way other articles use this sidebar. The location, for example, should be just Bajor. That is where the governing body is located. The planet/state of Bajor is located in the Alpha Quadrant. The capital should not be Bajor, but whatever city the seat of government is located in, etc. This sidebar seems to be one used for the actually state articles, not for those of the governing bodies of that state. This article is for a governing body, or government of that state. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:53, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Good catch. I think you've also hit upon a much larger issue about how MA treats the distinction between planets, interstellar states, and their governmental bodies. :I guess the problem is that the formal name of the Bajoran state was never mentioned in canon (that I'm aware), only vague references to "Bajor" or its current regime, the "Provisional Government" (MB is lucky in that the "Republic of Bajo" exists in reference books). As such, the use of the sidebar in this article is taking the (inaccurate) view that the Provisional Government is the Bajoran state. I didn't really make the distinction at the time I made the sidebar template (It should really be "Template:Nation state" or something like that) and applied it to this article. I was following Category:Governments, which in hindsight is a mishmash of government and state articles - it includes bodies such as the Angosian senate along with states such as the Ferengi Alliance. I think we should consider fixing up the category system as well - MB seems to have the distinction right from a quick glance: cf. http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Category:States with http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Governments. :Seeing we can fill in most of the fields pertaining to the unamed Bajoran state, it would be a pity we couldn't use it somewhere. But I'm not sure it would be useable on Bajor either, as that's about the planet. So in conclusion, I agree that we probably have to ditch it here for accuracy.– Cleanse 14:14, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Provisional? When is the last reference to the 'Provisional' government? Did it become just the Government at some point? Surely it wasn't referred to as Provisional for the full seven years, that's longer than many elected governments on Earth Igotbit 21:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :As far as I can tell, the last reference to "Provisional government" is in . However, I'm fairly certain no new formal name was given to the government after that in canon; following "Shakaar" it's all references to the Chamber/Council of Ministers or "Bajor". Ironically, given all the focus on Bajor's politics, DS9 didn't even give us the name of the Bajoran state, which makes this rather confusing to chronicle. :We have no way of knowing exactly when or if the provisional government actually ended. There is really no reason it could not have lasted the seven years; Bajorans have a different political tradition to Humans after all. Given that no new name was provided, I think it is less speculative to assume no change in nomenclature.– Cleanse 01:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) There is of course no reason it could not have lasted 7 years, but the writers obviously chose not to use the word Provisional in later seasons. Thus giving the impression that Shakaar Edon's administration brought stability to Bajor. Perhaps while the article is still entitled Bajoran Provisional Government it needs a note that is the final use of the word Provisional in this context, if indeed we're sure of that. Of course it's just as possible that the government is seen as a stopgap between Cardassian rule and Federation membership in which case Provisional would suit for the full 7 years and longer Igotbit 14:49, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::In real life, Northern Ireland has had a provisional government for more than seven years. It's still not clear when that status will be unnecesary.